Aka Manah/Synopsis
The complete story of the demonic warlord Aka Manah, one of the main antagonists of the ''Multiversal Legends ''series. Origins Beginning Before the beginning of time, before creation, before anything that was ever created, there was a race of omnipotent beings known as the Prime Alphas, the polar opposites of yet another godly race, the Prime Omegas, which fell under the leadership of Endgame and Nekrozoth. In the years of dispute that followed, the Prime Alphas prevailed over their counterparts and created the universe, along with reality and the basic boundaries of logic. Along with this came humans, a group of naive and well-meaning creatures the Alphas had created. Seeing them as threats to his authority, Nekrozoth corrupted the humans as his brother, Artillery, supplied them with weapons of destruction. In the years that followed, two ideas began circulating throughout humanity: chaos and tyranny. Ahriman, a powerful Omega whom presided over the realm the humans were battling, struck a deal with Nekrozoth, giving him control of the region. In order to keep the humans in check, he merged the ideas of chaos and tyranny, giving them a personified form and creating The Nameless Evil. Although originally content with his position, Evil soon grew tired of watching humanity prosper and sought to conquer more territory to add to his name. He broke away from Ahriman's control, renaming himself Aka Manah, and retreated into the depths of the know Omniverse. As he traveled from different dimensions, he discovered another new concept: families. Manah grew envious of those who had mothers and siblings to love and protect him. He traveled dimensions in hopes of finding that same affection. His attempts proved to be in vain, as both gods and mortals prejudged and abandoned Manah. Slowly, he began to unravel and show his true colors. Betrayed, cold, and alone, Manah abandoned the entire concept of love and anything that came with it. He revisited each universe that had abandoned him and created chaos. Under Manah's influence, stray pets would track down their previous owners and slaughter them with incredible speed and power, only to transform into the owners and take on their lives. Manah made sure to exclude love from their lives, but made them content with friendships due to his appreciation for animals. One by one, authoritarian figures in the dimensions withered. Manah's power began growing, and he began to unlock abilities that Ahriman had kept hidden from him. His most shocking discovery came when he realized he could leave his universe, that their was an infinite amount of them to conquer and torment. And outside of his dimension was a sanctioned citadel, hidden between reality and spirit. Manah tapped into this dimension and was confronted by the citadel guards, whom he easily killed. Buried twenty miles under the main building, Manah discovered one of the six Chaos Stones and stole it, escaping to Oblivion for refuge. It was there he wiped out sixteen legions of attacking daemons utilizing the Stones power. His obsession with the Stone grew as he traveled across the Omniverse, finding those who abandoned him, one by one. His obsession caught the eyes of many Alphas, one of which was Deus, the Alpha of Creation. Creation of War With a Chaos Stone in his possession, Manah posed as an immediate threat to Deus, whose brother (Nekrozoth) had also wielded one and nearly killed trillions. A primal creature known by the Prime Alphas as the Primion was sent by Deus to a region known as Gaus, where it intercepted Manah. Despite his new surge of power, Manah was eventually subdued and defeated by the Primion, who was given blessing by every Prime Alpha. The Chaos Stone was transferred to a sacred holding ground named the Cathedral of Justice, which also held four of the five other Chaos Stones, and Manah was brought before the Prime Alpha court. Cunning as always, Manah telepathically sensed their hostilities towards the Omegas, and manipulated them into believing the Prime Omegas, mainly Endgame, had ordered him to do so. Deus, attempting to keep peace between the two races, kept Manah prisoner. Meanwhile, Nekrozoth staged the entire decimation of a realm, steering the blame towards a splinter group of Prime Alphas, led by Deus himself. As a result of Nekrozoth and Manah's actions, a new concept was born: organized warfare. During the many massacres that followed, Manah managed to escape and abscond into the HECK realm, a clever move considering Alphas were unable to enter it. On the brink of death from his battles against the Primion, Manah decided on staging a final act of violence before his death. Manipulating two tribes of daemons, both native to the HECK realm, he created a series of brutal proxy wars between them. His wounds mysteriously fixated, leading Manah to learn he could gain power from the violence of others. While in HECK, he also began recruiting native daemons as soldiers, contacting Artillery and convincing him to supply them weapons. The cycle continued for years before Manah finally heard rumors that the war between the Alphas and Omegas had ended. It was an ideal time for invasion. Fueled with an unquenchable desire to rule and prosper, Manah left the HECK realm and led his army to Saakar, where they overthrow local officials and became the legal ruling body. When the humans fought back in an attempt to take back their homeland, Manah threatened to destroy their planet, a task which would be achievable thanks to his growing powers. World War 2 was raging on in Earth 616, which supplied Manah and his army with the strength they need to endure on their conquests. As his army moved and capture Xandar, another fierce rebellion broke out on Saakar, killing 500 daemon soldiers. Sticking to his word, Manah took a rather merciful approach, wiping out one-third of the human population. The resistance efforts quickly ceased after that, just as the daemons of HECK took over Xander. To his shock, the steady stream of power aiding his army from Earth 616 halted. World War 2 had ended in allied victory, and rebuilding efforts were beginning. Enraged, Manah's daemons attacked 616. The attack was repelled by combined human efforts, but Manah saw the invasion as a victory, as it had sparked the Cold War and the battles that came with it. In a time span of six months, Manah's army had conquered seventeen realms, each one consisting of over seven dozen planets. The massacres that followed built up on Manah's unforgiving reputation. Tatooine, Sanghellios, Hellus, and the entire Andromeda Galaxy, adding Skrulls and Chituari to his ever-growing empire. The last and bloodiest massacre of the First Omniversal Campaigns was located on Earth X-676, the home of the Umbrella Cooperation. Using his reality bending powers to manipulate the timelines, Manah changed the Umbrella leadership into one of his human "puppets", swearing the entire Cooperation into pledging loyalty to him and his forces, tracking down and exterminating small groups of resistance efforts. On the planet's second moon, he created a throne out of blood and began orchestrating the events leading up to Darth Sidious' take over of the Galactic Senate and the birth of the Scarlet King. Alliance with Nekrozoth Constant war was streaming through the Omniverse, feeding Manah's hunger for chaos. Two eons later, his empire roughly doubled, expanding through several universe along with the Orion Army. Unbeknownst to Manah, the human population was thriving in Earth 616 and Earth 0, giving him a challenge for power. Manipulating Steppenwolf, Darkseid's uncle, and Cell, the "ghost warrior", he brought an eternal war upon Earth 0. Hordes of parademons were unleashed, aimlessly slaughtering millions of soldiers. Nearly two billions humans died in Manah's greatest massacre, which will go on to be known as the Never-ending Hordes. With each new conquest, Manah's power seemed to increase. He crossed the boundaries of space and time and evolved from a demon to an idea, thriving within the soul of every living being. It was also during his invasions of Earth that his actions were finally noticed by Nekrozoth. In an attempt to manipulate Manah, Nekrozoth seeks his support in the war against the Prime Alphas. Manah, in turn, began exploiting Nekrozoth through his deepest desires, mainly the desire to kill Deus and take over his position. Over the course of thousands of years, a trust began to grow between the two along with an alliance. The two agreed to each conquer half of the Omniverse before combining their halves and completely wiping out all life. Omniversal Wars The cycle of chaos and enslavement continued up until the Advanced Era, when Manah and Nekrozoth heard of the Primions death at the hands of a traitorous Prime Alpha. Seeing this as an opportunity to spark war, Manah once again manipulated the timelines so that the border planets were never created, therefore erasing the one thing separating the Alphas and Omegas. Nekrozoth quickly gained leadership of the group and declared war on Deus and his follower along with an ill-conjured claim of treachery. The full force of Manah's army attacked the Alphas palace on Prime Moon, giving Nekrozoth's army enough time to prepare. To Deus' shock, his own temples were destroyed by the legions of daemons due to the withering spell Manah had cast during his imprisonment. The Alphas dismantled, sending the cosmos into turmoil. After eons, Nekrozoth and Manah finally came into power of the Omniverse, temporarily stopping time. They invaded the Cathedral of Justice, taking the Chaos Stones before setting the building ablaze. Deus, along with the remaining Alphas, formed a rebellion against Nekrozoth's rule. Using this as a diversion, Manah destroyed the Lithiius Stars and rearranged them as a flaming pot, a symbol of his power. Using the power of the Chaos Stones, Nekrozoth and Aka Manah prepared for "the end of the beginning", an event in which they will merge the timelines and dimensions in order to annihilate them all. Nekrozoth's quantum bombs had been delayed due to a rebel sabotage, thus forcing him to use one of the Chaos Stones to regenerate them. With only five Stones, Manah also had to delay his plans, giving the rebels time to retake Prime Moon. Manah and Nekrozoth sent the full force of their armies to counter the attack. Many leaders of the Alphas were slain during the initial ambush, unable to defend themselves against Manah's legions of daemons. Using his remaining power, Deus fired an enormous pulse of energy, stalling Manah as the others retrieved the Eternal Flame (an eons-old artifact binded with ashes from the seventh Chaos Stone) from the burning Cathedral. Mere seconds after Deus' death, the Alphas returned and, harnessing the power of the Flame, trapped Manah in a cubical stone prison, along with decimating his entire army and anybody who has pledged allegiance to him under soul oath. Manah spent the next century trapped in an empty void as his empire slowly shrank and dismantled. Phase One Escaping Imprisonment After 10,000 years, a sudden boost of negative energy throughout the Omniverse, known as The Shattering of Souls, dismantled Manah's prison long enough for him to escape, destroy the Eternal Flame, and kill his captors along with aligning himself with former co-conspirator William Braxxon, the head of Braxcorp. Restoring his empire, Manah seized the SCP Foundation and came into contact with a near omnipotent being called the Scarlet King and learned that the Chaos Stones were being held in a restored Cathedral of Justice, this one enforced by divine techniques, making it nearly impossible for Manah, Nekrozoth, Endgame, or any other undivine entity to enter. This being said, Manah took note of a possible solution to the issue: using the Infinity Stones to break the enchantment and give him access to their Omniversal counterparts. The Infinity Stones were scattered throughout the Omniverse. The only known locations were Earth 0 (Soul Stone), Mobius (Power Stone), the Demiverse (Reality Stone), Yavin (Space Stone), and the Kingdom Hearts Universe (Time Stone). Setting his sights on Earth 0, home of the Soul Stone, Manah realized some kind of divine power was restricting his travel, originating from The Fifth Realm. Recruiting two Prime Omegas into is empire, Aka Manah invaded The Fifth Realm, nearly decimating the dimension's human population in the first day alone. His armies scattered and regrouped near Alerand, where Manah discovered that Ahriman had given life to another concept, justice, in the form of Vohu Manah. Although Vohu's powers nearly matched his rivals, Manah had also begun harnessing power from Oblivion, a method Nekrozoth had also used prior to his banishment to the HECK Realm. With this advantage alone, Aka Manah overpowered his younger brother and strangled him to death, ending the battle in his favor. He also sent an avatar to Earth to discuss an alliance with Malroc, which failed miserably. The last of Vohu Manah's armies fled to the outer regions of The Fifth Realm, where they were protected and looked after by Mithra, who later confronted Manah. War for the Stones In the conversation that followed, Aka Manah eventually agreed to let Mithra and the remaining soldiers live in The Fifth Realm peacefully on two terms: they would not interfere with Manah's plans and they would allow any of Manah's enemies into the Realm. Victory aside, Manah sent one of his generals, Xehanort, to retrieve the Time Stone. Concurrently, he and his personal legion of daemon soldiers traveled to Earth 666 in search of the Soul Stone, which was under the control of psychopathic criminal mastermind Happy Smilestone. After a brief confrontation, an enraged Manah tortures and brutally kills both Happy Smilestone and his girlfriend, Vendetta Mimelin. During the battle, the Soul Stone was secured by Darkseid. Wars were fading from the Omniverse, along with Manah's powers. In order to sustain his constant need for violence, Manah possessed Darth Vader and slaughtered both the Emperor and Luke Skywalker, Vader's son, before taking Vader's life. In what would be known as the Omniversal Butchering, Aka Manah ordered the deaths of Ren Amamiya, Coriolanus Snow, Brian Irons, and many threats of Manah on worlds he has conquered. He also met with Darkseid's uncle, Steppenwolf, playing on his hopes of freedom from his nephew's orders in hopes he would kill him. To his shock, despite the circumstances, Steppenwolf remained loyal to his uncle. Manah and Artillery entered Darkseid's throne room later that day, mercilessly beating him before impaling the tyrant with a dark energy spike. The first Infinity Stone finally came under Manah's possession. Aka Manah used the chaos that ensued after Darkseid's death to claim the Time Stone, which Xenahort had failed to accomplish. He tracked the Stone and found it near Earth 616 under the possession of Thanos. Six IMC cruisers under Aka Manah's control destroyed Thanos' ship, forcing him and his disciples to retreat to their home planet Titan, where Manah proceeds to kill Thanos' children, one by one, before turning his sights on Thanos himself. Although he is unable to kill the Mad Titan because of his connection to the Infinity Stones, Manah succeeds in recapturing the Time Stone. He also manages to reform the Cobalt Order in his own image, sending them out to decimate thousands of planets and spread his indisputable authority. Invasion of Earth Thanos was merely a distraction for Manah, delaying his main goal all along: a swift and chaotic invasion of Earth 616, the likeliest safeguard for the Universe Stone. Taking control of the live streams across the continents, Manah taunts Earth's citizens as his first invasion forces strike, along with possessing internet personality JazY and forcing him to commit suicide during a stream. As thousands of daemons and Chitauri soldiers reduce Earth's landmarks to rubble in search of the Stone, Manah begins drawing power from his main spiritual form and engages in a powerful psychic battle with the likes of Doctor Strange and The Ancient One. The advantages shifts between the two combatants until Manah, again manipulating the timelines, causes a brief rift in reality, so powerful it alerts even the mightiest cosmic beings, including Nekrozoth. The rift creates the perfect diversion. As The Ancient One focuses here powers to close it before time and space crash, Doctor Strange is left to fight off the many waves of psychic power Manah sends his way. The telepathic battle comes to a stunning end when both Manah and Strange are forced to channel their energy through another living being. Strange chooses The Ancient One herself, channeling massive amounts of psychic power through her. Manah deviously follows suite, knowing the extreme amount of energy would kill her. Just as he had predicted, The Ancient One snaps due to the abnormally high amounts of telepathy she is forced to control and dies soon afterward. Strange, devastated, is quickly overpowered by Manah and forced to give him control over Earth 616 just after Manah's forces set fire to the Sanctum Sanctorum. Strange eventually finds Manah in a mirror dimension of a central park, feeding a few local deer. Manah states that he admired Strange's "density in the face of evil" and gives him a chance to live. Still bitter over The Ancient One's death, Strange attempts to attack Manah. A few energy pulses are exchanged before Manah shatters Doctor Strange's mind, instantly killing him. One fact kept looming over Manah: Earth 0 still had free will. He had attempted to corrupt the planet during his brief time their, but Doctor Fate's emblem and direct connection to the gods gave him the upper hand. Acting out of paranoia alone, Aka Manah used the three Stones in his possession to detonate the Elder Sun and merged the DC and Marvel universes and allowing him to wipe both slates clean instantaneously at the first sign of resistance. Steppenwolf was enraged by the Manah's actions, confronting him on the remains of Thanos' ship. Claiming that the Sun could have increased his physical strength to levels beyond comprehension, Steppenwolf charged Manah, only to be restrained by a group of his own parademons. Taking advantage like usual, Manah proceeded to drain Steppenwolf's life energy, a slow and painstakingly painful process usually reserved for Manah's worst offenders. Champion Resistance In a drastic turn of events, the civil war in Oblivion, Manah's direct source of power, abruptly ceased due to a treaty made between the daemons and monsters of the realm. Considering his options, Manah struck a deal with Zalgo, who created a gateway into the Demiverse. As his Chaotic Elite searched for the Stone, Manah began experimenting with a new form of energy: willpower. Witnessing the horrors of the Russian Sleep Experiment, Manah captured two of the scientists responsible for the experiments and a derange teenage boy named Jeffrey Woods, trapping them both in a pocket dimensions nicknamed "Lonely Island.) The actions that follow put Manah's sadistic tendencies on full display as he separated the three and dragged them into the most painful moments of their past, watching and waiting to see who would break first. One of the scientists, a Ukrainian man named Valek Lovskinski took his life shortly after witnessing his daughter's torture-murder first hand. The second man, Vladimir Smirnov, was locked in the freeze room of a butcher shop for seemingly days on end as Manah haunted him, making his presence known a little more every day until finally showing himself to Vladimir and gibing the man into slitting his throat. Vladimir did so with a switch blade the next day. Jefferey lasted the longest. Manah searched his memory and ordained Jeff to relive every shadow of his past, from his initial beating at the hands of bullies to his brother's death. Each day, Manah would try a little harder to break Jeff, only for his methods to fail every time. The experiment was ended when Jeff directly addressed Manah, hinting at his own telepathic ability. Fearing of what he could potentially do if freed, Manah appeared before Jeff and ripping him in half. Jeff the Killer's death was only the beginning of violence between Manah's empire and the Champions. The Grandmaster, a Champion leader, was first to challenge Manah's rule. Two days after Jeffrey's death, The Grandmaster (assisted by Moloch, Legend, and Weaponry) led an army of reanimated child Proxies in an attack on one of Manah's major strongholds/torture chambers: Dismal Malace. The Cobalt Order obliterated the Proxies in mere minutes, taking The Grandmaster, Legend, and Weaponry prisoner. Manah killed The Grandmaster first by snapping his neck as a power move on the other Champions. Jack was freed and sent to the Champions as to "spread the fire" of The Grandmaster's death. Legend was imprisoned and tortured by the Cobalt Order before being freed by a traitorous Zalgo, who also revived The Grandmaster. Completely aware of this, Manah watched from the shadows, emotionless, as members of both the Cobalt Order and Zalgo's army died by the thousands. The war with Zalgo was a brash mistake on Manah's part, one which he proceeds to pay dearly for. Using Manah's war against Zalgo as a diversion, the Champion army, led by The Grandmaster and Legend. In a final attempt at taking control over the Demiverse, Manah attempted to persuade Weaponry into killing his leader. Jack saw through Manah's act, enraging the demon and making him bash Jack's skull into a nearby table. Manah also created a psychic hurricane, devastating the Champions and allowing him to escape with the Reality Stone while also igniting war against Zalgo. During his escape from the Demiverse, Manah learns that the Champions have allied themselves with Zalgo. Believing this alliance could end Manah's reign over the Omniverse instantly, he and his army entered the Pit and caught Zalgo's forces in a massive ambush. Manah met Zalgo near the center of the battlefield, taunting him and requesting that he thinks "before you end up like your family." Zalgo attacks and, although unable to defeat the vastly powerful Manah, was able to impale him. Manah sent a series of flaming tornadoes Zalgo's way, momentarily stunning him just as Manah impaled the Nezperdian Hivemind with a dark energy spike, ending the battle. He disappears into a portal soon afterwards, allowing his army to finish off the remainder of Zalgo's troops. The Era of Manipulation Manah's string of losses were cut short during his escape in the Ovoria Dimension, where he met Ridley. Approaching him with open arms, Manah posed as a deity who has taken mercy on Ridley and exploiting him to his desire. Even with his enormous healing factor, Manah was forced to seal himself off in a pocket dimension as he healed from his wounds. Since the weapon Zalgo impaled him with was divine, Manah also had to draw energy from his true spiritual form in order to stay alive. Manah spends the majority of the other conquests in his pocket dimension healing, only able to possess and telepathically communicate with people on the outside wold, leaving Lord Dominus in command of his many legions of daemons. He also comes into contact with his former ally, Nekrozoth, through the body of a Prime Omega. Even though Manah still held hostile feelings towards Nekrozoth, who he blames for not freeing him from the power of the Everlasting Flame, the two come to an eventual agreement: once Manah uses the power of the Infinity Stones to destroy the divine barrier, two of the Chaos Stones will fall into Nekrozoth's possession. In return. Nekrozoth would instantly heal his wounds. Once again able to fight, Aka Manah travels to Mobius and hears of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, seeing him as a potential victim. He first appears to Robotnik outside one of his labaratories, gently petting a bird perched in his lap. Upon being spotted and questioned by the doctor, Manah gently presses his finger against the birds head, transferring a portion of his soul to the bird (and it's entire species.) The creatures transform into demon-like beasts and attack Robotnik, slowly pecking him to death, much to Manah's pleasure. With the threat of a potential competitor for the Infinity Stones dealt with, Manah turned his attention to Sonic, a divine being connected to the Power Stone. Sonic's escape during their first encounter was simply a minor setback for Manah, as he confronted the hedgehog again near Whte Acropolis. Sonic gibes Manah and attempts another escape, with a furious Manah chasing behind, slowly transforming into a demonic spider-like being. Manah's god-like powers eventually countered Sonic's speed, allowing Manah to trap him in a pocket dimension where he will be forced to room in a never ending forest until falling into insanity. The many attacks held by Sonic's allies didn't have a chance stopping Manah from retrieving the Power Stone. Upon his return, Aka Manah was informed by one of his followers that Dominus had betrayed Manah's empire during a battle against the Champions and disappeared with the Universe Stone. Manah tracked Dominus down to a bunker in Outworld, where he was being sheltered by Kotal Khan. Effortlessly killing Dominus' guards, Manah savagely beat Dominus to near death, reclaiming the Universe Stone and vanishing without a trace. Downfall In a concluding battle that would be remembered by the Omniverse for eons to come, Manah and his forces (drawing power from Grandmaster Chaos) viciously fought the alliance between the Champions and Thanos for the Space Stone. This time with support from Grandmaster Chaos' Chaotic Elites, Aka Manah ripped apart the little resistance shown by the Champions. The tide of the battle took a sudden turn when Kratos, the God of War, and skull ops mercenary Snake joined the fighting on the Champion's side. Manah is shocked to see how Snake, a mortal, was able to withstand his powerful psychokinetic attacks. Amidst the fighting, Kratos reveals to Manah that he and Snake have been sent by Zeus, who Manah has threatened with his many brutal conquests. In a stunning defeat, the Champions escape with both their lives and the Space Stone. Manah, for the first time in his eternal life, began to question his own beliefs of superiority. The group's victory is short lived, as they are met on one of Yavin's moons by a vengeful Manah and the Chaotic Elites. Weakened and suffering from exhaustion, Manah took advantage of their inferiorities and momentarily possessed Legend, tricking Kratos into giving him the final Stone and allowing him to transcend into his final form. As the Chaotic Elite leave, seeing their duty as fulfilled, Manah reveals his true intentions: to wipe the Champions and everyone they've ever loved out of existence before breaking the barrier and wiping out all life once and for all. His incredible power gave him an unmeasurable advantage over the Champions, as Dare, Revenant, and Ticci Toby were immediately killed by a wave of telepathic energy. The remaining members fight fiercely and exhaust the demon before Thanos and The Grandmaster combine their energy and create a beam of divine energy, crippling him and forcing him to shed his final form. Extremely frail, Aka Manah arrogantly combines his many forms, along with his spirit, into one avatar in hopes of wiping out the Champions as revenge. Kratos distracts Manah with pulses of divine energy as Snake fires a bullet, soaked in divine water, into the demon's heart. Manah finally excepts defeat and slowly disintegrates into a spiral of ambers, which disappear into a portal above his head. The portal closes and the entire Omniverse is said to have took a breath of relief as The Nameless Evil meets his fate. Phase Two Resurrection Using a combination of sorcery and dark energy, Nekrozoth managed to resurrect Manah, forcing the demon to pledge his undying loyalty to him. Nekrozoth also revealed his plans to control the Chaos Stones and use them to completely unhinge reality, toying with it's inhabitants before killing them all, assuming that Manah had similar plans in mind. In reality, Aka Manah had instead shifted his intentions from destroying the Omniverse to reshaping it in his own image to fill the chronic emptiness he was suffering from since his last battle. Still, Manah saw this as a way to collect the Chaos Stones, planning on betraying Nekrozoth himself. Following Nekrozoth's instructions, Manah traveled to Olympus and preformed a series of torture-murders before finally reaching Kratos. Out pettiness alone, Aka Manah tormented him, even after he revealed the first Stone's location, before stripping him of his immortality and crushing his body with two nearby boulders. By entering Olympus, Manah had also unknowingly shifted the time lines ever so slightly. This, along with multiple other factors, would result in Chernobog's freedom from the Eternal Void. This also gave Nekrozoth the opportunity to invade Outworld in search of the second Chaos Stone. The battle at Outworld ended in a swift victory for Nekrozoth as Artillery prepared to destroy the realm completely. Aka Manah stopped him, convincing him to move onto Netherrealm as he reshaped Outworld in his image. This event suddenly triggered Manah's long-lost desire to control and influence people under his authority. Reviving his former empire, Aka Manah tyrannically ruled over Outworld and it's inhabitants with an iron fist, waiting for Nekrozoth to make his next move and bring Manah ever-closer to killing the Anti-God himself. Tormenting Legend Aka Manah had also made it his personal goal to torment and morally break Legend in spite for his last major defeat. Creating an all-seeing all-knowing eye (which would be later used as an insignia for the Illuminati) and placing it in the Heavens, allowing him to tempt and watch his subjects every minute of every day. Using his clairvoyant abilities, Aka Manah clawed his way into Legend's soul in an attempt to learn his true motivations. To Manah's revelation, Legend had no hidden desires. His only motivation was to protect his wife, Xayna. Aka Manah saw this and planned on using it to exploit Legend. Two weeks after reentering the Omniverse, Manah once again entered into the Demiverse and trapped Xayna in a void of eternal torment while he strained Legend in his home, hinting at before directly revealing his wife's kidnapping. In the battle that ensued, Manah and Legend found themselves evenly matched before Manah threatened to kill Xayna, sending him into a rage. Manah managed to escape through a portal but kept Xayna alive for his future plans. Manah instead turned his attentions towards N'sverh, holder of the first Chaos Stone. Manah appears to N'sverh in a dream, taking on a horrific form. Attempting to talk the Stonekeeper into suicide, Manah's efforts are halted by Legend, who later documents Manah in his library. Unable to twist N'sverh's mind, Manah settles for the next best thing, transporting him through a portal and into one of Manah's pocket dimensions depicting his old home several years ago. The radio in the room begins to inform viewers that a man, N'sverh, had been in a terrible accident and had his face terribly mutilated. N'sverh attempted to attack Manah, only for him to fade away. He is then forced to watch helplessly as his wife breaks down in tears and kills herself. He grabs a gun from his shelf drawer and proceeds to kill himself, much to Manah's pleasure. The entire room fades to black as Manah uses a complex blood ritual to drain N'sverh's spiritual energy and give him access to the first Chaos Stone, which he later delivers to Nekrozoth as promised. Battle for Earthrealm Manah appears four episodes later fighting alongside Nekrozoth and his armies for dominance over Earthrealm and the third Chaos Stone. Manah instantly kills both Shao Khan and Tony Stark, making his way down the battlefield as the surrounding city goes up in flames. Once reaching the sanctum, Manah creates a wave of psychic energy and manages to distort reality long enough to track down the location of the Stone. Despite the heroes futile attempts, Nekrozoth and Manah manage to capture the Stone and escape through a portal, leaving the majority of Earthrealm in ruins. They are pursued by a small group of heroes and another fight ensue at the Cathedral of Justice as Manah and Nekrozoth attempt to take the two Stones housed in it. During the fierce battle that followed, Nekrozoth was severely injured by Legend and Manah cut off from the rest of the group by Johnny Cage, who proceeds to strike down the demon multiple times using an array of divine weapons. Just as Cage prepares to deliver the finishing blow, Aka Manah disintegrates into flower petals, revealing he was merely a copy. Nekrozoth also disappears. The heroes rush to the Cathedral only to find that the guards had been slaughtered and the Stones taken by Manah and Nekrozoth. Manah surprisingly disappears for the majority for Phase Two, briefly leaving Nekrozoth as the singular antagonist. Aka Manah makes a reappearance during the final days of Nekrozoth's Xpocalypse, in which he is seen discussing the invasion of Outworld with Artillery. In spite of Artillery's point that it would be easier to attack while the remaining factions in Manah's Outworld were fighting among themselves, Manah argue that they could use the people of Outworld as lab mice for their "future experiments", eventually gaining Nekrozoth's approval and starting to project himself. At the end of the same episode, Manah is seen using high frequencies of psychic energy to torture Kotal Khan. He then exits through a portal and begins searching for the final Chaos Stones. Entering Mobius In the form of a convoy of portals, Manah enters the planet Mobius and returns in an attempt to murder the revived Sonic, as Sonic was recently named Chaos Stonekeeper by The Grandmaster. He causes a brief rift in reality, allowing the Zeti to return to Sonic's dimension. As the others fight off the incoming attack, he lures Sonic, Tails, and Jet into a corn maze in which he takes on a nightmarish form and chases the trio through the endless paths of corn before eventually cornering them at a dead end, blocking off all possible escapes and taunting Sonic for his inability to protect Princess Elise. Sonic attacks Manah out of rage, but is quickly incapacitated and restrained. Manah kills Tails and Jet before bringing Sonic to Outworld for further torture. Sonic's death plays a heavy toll on his friends, most notably Amy Rose. As her depressive state deepens, Manah begins observing her and pulling the strings on her fears in an effort to bring her to suicide and achieve "the ultimate revenge" on Sonic. Manah brings the tortured Sonic onto a rooftop which Amy is preparing to jump off of, forcing him to watch helplessly. Sonic's love for Amy overwhelms Manah and allows him to escape Manah's grasp, embracing Amy and stopping her from jumping. Aka Manah, completely disconcerted, screams in rage and hurls a sphere of flames at them. Solid Snake enters alongside two Citadel guards at the final moments, using a personal shield to protect them both from the flames. Despite his best attempts, he is overpowered by the wrathful Manah and thrown off of the roof, with the last living Citadel guard jumping down after him. Manah summons a series of chains from the ground and drags Sonic through a portal to Outworld before throwing Amy off of the roof as well, killing her instantly upon impact. On the ground, the Citadel guard removes her mask and reveals herself to be Naomi, Snake's love interest, who screams in rage and fires two rounds form her weapon at Manah. The bullets merely graze him as he releases a single puppet string wrapped around his finger, the tip of it wrapping around her neck and beginning to strangle her. Manah quickly grows irritated of her cries for help and quickly tugs on the string, tearing off her head. Creating the Realm Beast Shortly after the battle for the Sixth Realm, Nekrozoth's first major defeat, Manah appears by his side and informs him that some of his soldiers have found remnants of the Primion's life essence. The two proceed to argue over how it should be utilized before finally coming to a concord. Using the Primion's essence, the power of the Chaos Stones, and the deepest form of twisted magic, they created the Realm Beast. The horror was put on full display two episodes later, in which Manah and Nekrozoth attempted to force the Sixth Realm into a ceasefire so they could focus their attention on the Champions and Legend. After stubbornly refusing the treaty, Manah summoned the Realm Beast through a portal and threatened to wipe out the planet's human population as a display of power. To his surprise, the people of the Sixth Realm held hands and watched in horror as the Realm Beast slowly approached. Just as the people began fading into Oblivion, Legend and Jack Spark created a hex around the Sixth Realm in which Manah or Nekrozoth's abilities would be cancelled out upon use, finally ending the Xpocalypse. Artillery's Death In the sudden aftermath of the end of the Xpocalypse, Manah makes yet another brief disappearance (escaping the destruction of Nekrozoth's liar through a tear in reality) before facing off Legend for the last time. As Legend continuously attacks Manah, the demon blocks blow after blow, showing how much he has grew since their last battle. Manah decides to "play along", purposely lengthening the fight in order to make Legend believe he has a chance at winning before mocking him and pinning him against a wall. He offers Legend a position in his empire, claiming that they could rule side by side, an offer which he denies. Disappointed, Manah impales Legend with a dark energy crystal and hurls him forward, preparing to finish him off before he is rescued by Zartath. Aka Manah sees this as a chance to gain information about the Champion's plans and takes Zartath prisoner. It was later revealed that Zartath was kept in Manah's chamber for several years, with the timeline jumping forward just after Nekrozoth's victory over the heroes at Dyofor. Although alive, Zartath had been emotionally and physically tormented by both him and Artillery, reducing him to an emotionless husk. Manah begins to grow irritated as Zartath's fiery resistance fades and he begins to pose less and less of a challenge to him in his rule. He ultimately decides on freeing Zartath from his restraints and offering him over to the Realm Beast, despite Artillery's warnings against it. Just as he prepares to throw Zartath into the Lavitar Pit (the Realm Beast's dwelling), Zartath remembers his family and builds up enough strength to strike down Manah and create a portal before being gunned down by Artillery. Naturally, Manah becomes infuriated by this and lashes out at Artillery for ruining his chance to watch his captor die, while Artillery argues that he could have caused major problems if he were to escape. The argument eventually boils over to a full on conflict, with Manah summoning a devastating meteor storm. Artillery desperately attempts to escape through his own portal before inevitably being killed by Manah himself amidst all the chaos, who throws him into one of the recent craters and watches as he burns to death. The Decimations One by one, the heroes of the Omniverse are brutally slain as both Manah and Nekrozoth come and closer to Omniversal domination, leading to the final standoff at Earthrealm. As Nekrozoth's avatars begin slaying enemy soldiers by the hundreds, Manah and his legions begin searching for the seventh and final Chaos Stone. The trail leads them to an abandoned Earthrealm metropolis, in which Sho and Cage had already arrived. Manah realizes that despite his nearly unlimited power, their divine weapons are capable of immensely harming him and summons the Realm Beast, which instantly kills Sho. Cage chases Manah onto a skyscraper rooftop which the Realm Beast slowly begins scaling and crosses his and Sho's weapons, creating beam of light and delivering a critical blow to Manah. Manah admits his admiration for Cage's courage and offers him the same proposition which Legend has refused with the same result. Manah then proceeds to bring Cage into a mirror dimension and offer him one of the Chaos Stones, which he destroys. Enraged, Manah disappears, leaving Cage alone on the rooftop to be devoured by the Realm Beast. Manah arrives shortly afterward to retrieve the Stone from the destroyed city. The remaining Avengers make every effort to stop him but are overpowered by his soldiers and brought into captivity before being fed to the Realm Beast, meeting the same fate as their fallen ally. Manah also stages an attack on Athens, killing Wonder Woman and destroying the divine Temple of Athena in the process. Manah delivers the captured Stone to Nekrozoth and disappears, finally ready to exact his ultimate revenge. Entering one of Ahriman's many pocket dimensions, Manah confronts the Emperor and accused him of either killing or manipulating nearly every family that would have taken him in, even condemning him for making him the monster he was. Ahriman, rather than denying these claims, mocked Manah and claimed that "nobody would have wanted you. Nobody." With those words, Manah snaps and uses the Realm Beast to end Ahriman's life. The Final Standoff With six of the seven Chaos Stones in their possession, Manah and Nekrozoth (with Vulcan as their captive) had a final confrontation with Legend and Jack Spark in the ruins of the Cathedral of Justice. Manah and Nekrozoth began discussing their plans for the Omniverse, realizing that their conflicting views would end a threat. Manah continues to torment Vulcan as Legend and Spark push through Manah's forces before reaching the Cathedral and storming in, killing both of Nekrozoth's guards. Spark attempts to mutilated Nekrozoth with his sword, but is paralyzed by Manah. The storyline then breaks into three alternative endings: the bad ending, the good ending, and the alternate ending. Bad Ending As Nekrozoth attempts to sway Legend into joining his army, Manah creates a duplicate of himself to stand in his place beside Nekrozoth's throne as he phases through the Cathedral wall. The conversation between Nekrozoth and Legend reaches an end with both parties realizing that the long battle will end one way or another. Legend eventually agrees to hand over the reconstructed final Chaos Stone to Nekrozoth in exchange for Vulcan and Spark's safety. As the Stone levitates towards Nekrozoth, it dissolves into a black mist. Manah appears from the opposite corner of the room, Stone in hand, and releases a powerful blast of energy, stunning Nekrozoth long enough to allow him to retrieve three of the remaining six Chaos Stones. Manah and Nekrozoth engage in a fierce cosmic battle, disintegrating Legend, Spark, Vulcan, and the entire Cathedral. The advantage shifts from one god to the other until Nekrozoth grows too weak from fatigue to continue to battle. Manah rises victoriously and drags Nekrozoth into a pocket dimension. Nekrozoth examines the void around him, terrified, before two strings appear from either side of him and restrain his arms and legs. Manah appears, watching for a while as Nekrozoth struggles to free himself, before repeatedly impaling him with a divine spear. He claims that it was going to end with one of them dying one way or another and that he simply "beat you to it". The strings intensify and start tugging in opposite directions. Manah leaves, ignoring Nekrozoth's cries for help as the Creator of Evil is ripped apart. As the last, and ONLY being capable of harming Manah, Cell is targeted immediately after, lured into a maze of mirrors in which every reflection is Manah. Cell frantically searches for an exit before Manah lunges through one of the mirror and pins Cell down. Just as Manah prepares to land the finishing blow, Cell labels him a coward, hiding behind his endless forms and avatars. In an impulsive move, Manah wipes out all existence (including Daeva) except for Cell and himself in order to prove that he is not a sum of his countless avatars. The demon proceeds to brutally attack Cell, gibing the demigod and reminding him that he feeds off the hatred in the soul of every person and that he will continue to exist as long as their is hatred to be given. Cell realizes this and makes the final sacrifice, killing himself and effectively killing Manah as well. Manah watches in horror as he begins to fade from existence before collapsing on the ground and finally excepting his defeat, resetting the Omniverse to a void once again. Good Ending Similarly to the bad ending, Manah forms a duplicate of himself to take his place and phases through a nearby wall, this time reappearing in one of the Cathedral's corners. Nekrozoth persuades Legend to give up the Stone by force, threatening to murder Vulcan and then his entire family. Legend reluctantly agrees and lets go off the Stone, watching as it levitates towards Nekrozoth's grasp. Just as Manah prepares to claim the Stone for himself, Nekrozoth snaps his fingers and combines Manah and the duplicate, stating that he "knew only you would be foolish enough to attempt such a petty grab at power". Nekrozoth throws Manah in front of his throne and kills Legend, Spark, and Vulcan, absorbing the Chaos Stones and finally becoming the ultimate destroyer. Manah cowardly begs Nekrozoth for a second chance, claiming that he can give him "more than you can comprehend". Nekrozoth wisely ignores this and fires a beam of energy at the demon. Manah uses his full strength and uses a single hand to fire a red beam of energy directly back. He holds his own for a time before being overwhelmed by Nekrozoth' strength and disintegrating. With his newfound power, Nekrozoth resurrected Manah for constant torture and begins "toying" with the dimensions, accidentally reviving Jack Spark and Legend. The two resurrected heroes confront Nekrozoth, who summons every underling in his capacity (including Malroc and Grandmaster Chaos) to battle them. Nekrozoth eventually fights them himself, arrogantly believing he is powerful enough to kill them without harnessing the power of the Stones. He easily overpowers Spark, who receives a devastating blow to the chest from Nekrozoth's sword. Seeing Nekrozoth preparing to kill his student, Legend furiously swings at him, unintentionally cutting Aka Manah's chains and freeing him. In the massive shock wave that follows everybody in the battle is stunned with the exception of Manah, who teleports and escapes. Legend proceeds to take multiple hits from an enraged Nekrozoth before Manah's puppet strings shoot out of the ground, temporarily restraining his arm. Nekrozoth grows to a gigantic form and Nekrozoth follows suit, utilizing his near ultipotent and spatial powers to their full extent. The battle that follows momentarily blinds Legend and Spark as the two proceed to bend the fabrics of space and time. Nekrozoth ultimately comes out as the victor, but not before Manah manages too wrap two sets of his strings around Nekrozoth's neck, entering his mind and taking control of the god. Nekrozoth's eyes light up red and multiple Omniversal rifts appear as he and Manah battle for dominance over the body. Legend regains his senses and realizes that two of Nekrozoth's chest plates were damaged during the fighting, leaving him vulnerable. With a boost from Legend, Spark flies leaps through the air and drives his dagger through Nekrozoth;s heart, finally killing him. As he collapses and disintegrates, Manah also vanishes and the seven Chaos Stones emerge from where his corpse previously was. Spark reaches out to grab them, ignoring Legend's warnings, only to realize that they were replicas. Manah appears behind the two with the real Chaos Stones, mocking them for their beliefs that he would simply change and forgive the Omniverse for all that it had done to him. Manah slowly rises into the sky, still laughing, as the Stones circle around him. However, due to Manah's days of torture and brainwashing at the hands of Nekrozoth, and since the Stones cannot be used by the mentally insane, Manah is unable to absorb them and instead begins disintegrating into embers. He falls to the floor and runs towards Legend, who finishes the demon off with a final blast of energy. The heroes then set out to restore the Omniverse to it's previous beauty. Phase Three Return to the Omniverse Manah appears in Phase Three of ''Champions of the Multiverse ''as a minor antagonist. Following Nekrozoth's climactic defeat, as well as Manah's attempted betrayal and death, Manah returns to reality by aligning the timelines and allowing himself to return from a branching timeline in between the ''Good Ending ''and ''Bad Ending ''chronologies. He first appears in the ''Days Ending Arc ''through a shadow-like embodiment and resurfacing in Jack Spark's nightmares. Spark soon begins to consider the possibility that Manah could return. Aka Manah appears again, in the form of runes on the walls of Chernobog's Temple, as Spark and Fuse find themselves held captive in the Temple's undergrowth. Though Spark decides to travel through a gateway leading into the ''Bad Ending ''timeframe, Fuse continues to explore the runes on the Temple walls before he is confronted by an overcast silhouette with piercing red eyes. Fuse confronts him, to which Manah reveals that the timelines were growing unstable and preparing to merge, allowing him to reenter existence through a branching timeline. Manah then recedes from view, leaving no mark behind him as Fuse leaves through another gateway. Because of Nekrozoth's established rule and excessive powers as the ruler of the Second Timeline, Spark is captured and held within a cell in the Omega Lord's facilities for brutal experimentation. Whilst on his flagship, Nekrozoth is shown speaking to a weaker avatar of Manah, in which he reveals his plans for the Omniverse following the "Merging". Manah suggests an extermination of the remaining Prime Omega's, to which Nekrozoth agrees as his fleet approaches Malroc's home planet. Category:Synopsis